


I Brought You Some Tea

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Nikola brings Helen some tea.





	I Brought You Some Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TheFluffOff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFluffOff) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A nice cup of tea.

Helen pushed herself up in her bed, moving the pillows behind her back to get comfortable again. She sniffled as she felt a tickle in her nose, she reached for the tissue box next to her and pulled out a single Kleenex. She felt rotten, it had been years since she had the flu, it was the worse feeling. Especially when it meant she had to leave the Sanctuary in Will’s care. She leant her head back and closed her eyes, trying to relieve the ache behind her eyes.

 

A knock on her door woke her a few hours later, with groggy eyes she watched as Nikola walked in with a tray containing a teacup and pot. She smiled when he placed it next to her and climbed onto the bed.

“I made you some tea.” He said with a smile, leaning his head on his hand as he lounged next to her.

“Thank you, Nikola.” Helen croaked, pouring the hot leafy water into the teacup. She dribbled some milk into it and stirred it, Nikola watched every move.

Helen put the cup to her lips and sipped it, instantly the bitter taste hit her tongue, she put the cup down and swallowed hard before looking at Nikola disgusted.

“What is that?” She asked, the liquid burning her throat as she wiped her mouth with the napkin he brought with the pot.

“It's vodka!” Nikola smiled “It's meant to be good for you!”

Helen laughed and shook her head “In my tea?!”

Nikola looked genuinely at her then back at the tea “Is it not good?” He asked, taking the cup and sipping it himself “Oh god!” He exclaimed scrunching up his face and spitting it back into the cup. “Don't drink that.”

“I wasn't planning to. Maybe leave the tea making to The Big Guy.” Helen laughed, placing a hand to his cheek tenderly.


End file.
